Inocencia Muerta
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: En que momento Kabuto tomo la desicion de estar con Orochimaru?. Que pensaba el pequeño peligris en aquel momento? no se en verdad como se conocieron, aqui esta mi version Si, Como lo dije, aqui hay otro OroxKabu [YAOI] Por favor, dejenme un review u.u na


SIII! Volvi con mas! Ahi les va el nuevo One-shoot de esta belleza!  
Se hubica cuando el personaje era apenas un niño. Utilice algunos 'pensamientos' de Haku n0n

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser asi la historia seria 99.99 Yaoi XD

Miraba fijamente esos ojos como de serpiente, mientras sus pies infantiles temblaban ligeramente. Le daba miedo... mas, esa persona no le daba miedo,no... sino era el haberce dado cuenta de que estaba solo, sin alguien que lo necesitara. Si muriera asesinado por aquel hombre, nadie notaria que ya no estaba

"_He perdido la inocencia, y me he dado cuenta._

_Asi de fragil y minuscula es mi existencia?"_

-Vienes?-le sonrio, picaro y malevolo, extendiendo ligeramente su mano al pequeño de cabellos grises, largos hasta la mitad de la espalda, con sus lentecillos rojos, mientras en sus mejillas, estaban las marcas de sus lagrimas secas

-...tengo..otra...opcion?...-apenas musito,frio,seco, sonriendo, poniendoce en aquel momento, una mascara que tal vez nunca mas se quitaria. Tomo la mano del mayor, dejandoce guiar- ...a donde vamos?- Miro hacia arriba para poder ver al mayor

-A la aldea del sonido...- Despues de aquello, no se dijo mas, simplemente caminaron en silencio hasta que llego la noche, cuando el mas grande prendio una fogata

"_Y como si solo fuera una hoja seca, que pisan sin saber su existencia?_

_Eso me pasara a mi?_

_Algo invisible_

_Que lucha por su supervivencia"_

-Fue facil... –musito aquel con ojos de serpiente- aceptaste muy rapido y facil...-

-Que mas tenia por hacer? Mis padres muertos, sin familia, sin nadie que me necesite. Murieron a quienes conocia, ya no hay mas por hacer. Me canse de llamar a cadaveres que se pudren, de llorar a personas que jamas secaran mis lagrimas, ya me harte de esperar a que abran sus ojos muertos –poso sus ojos negros, profundos, tan negros y vacios que parecian consumir. A quien miraban aquellos ojos, sonrio ligeramente

"_Inocencia arrebatada,_

_Inocencia brutalmente robada._

_Devuelveme mi infancia_

_Salvaje bestia enmascarada"_

-jm... Como te llamas, niño?-lo miro titiritear ligeramente. De seguro tenia frio...

-Kabuto... Kabuto Yakushi- tenia sus ojos fijos en la fogata, haber si asi se olvidaba del frio que parecia querer comerle las entrañas.

"_Aun con eso, no quiero que mi existencia desaparesca asi como asi..."_

-Ah...Yo soy... Orochimaru...- le puso una especie de manta en los hombros al niño que volteo a verlo fijamente

-...Orochimaru-sama...-repitio, mirandole fijamente

-Asi es, Ka-CHAN- resalto, provocando una ligera sonrisa en Kabuto. Se sento al lado del pequeño que volvio a mirar el fuego y se arropo ligeramente, como ocultando el rostro y sonriendo un poco mas.

"_Deseo que alguien,almenos, me utilice. Asi podre sentir que existo_

_Devuelveme mi razon_

_No me hagas perderme en la oscuridad_

_Que aplasta el corazon"_

Asi pasaron la noche. Orochimaru preguntando, Kabuto respondiendo sobre él, su vida, pasado y familia. El mayor jamas menciono algo sobre si, y Kabuto nunca pregunto. Tenia miedo de que si preguntara, lo dejara, y tambien, comenzaba a tener miedo de responder,...

-Kabuto...-le miro fijamente el pelinegro al mencionado- respondeme... tienes alguna habilidad especial?-

-...yo...-bajo la mirada al piso, viendo algunas hormigas pasar...- yo...

"_Tengo miedo de contestar"_

-Ka-chan...contesta mi pregunta- dijo desesperandoce ya un poco, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante el silencio.

"_Por que soy inutil, y a alguien inutil, nadie le va a querer._

_Es la regla no dicha_

_No establecida_

_Todos la saben, muy en el fondo de si"_

-...Medicina...-murmuro el niño apenas audiblemente- a veces leia los libros de mis padres, cuando me aburria y a veces, les ayudaba, si ellos no daban a basto con los heridos y enfermos.

"_Si eres inutil, nadie te ama._

_Nadie ama a alguien 'inutil'._

_Se desacen de los inutiles y se quedan con los que sirven._

_Incluso la muerte los selecciono asi. Por eso, yo estoy vivo._

_Por inutil."_

-Uhm, me parece bien, necesitare un medico entre mi gente- sonrio de nuevo, y Kabuto hizo lo mismo, recargandoce un poco en ese cuerpo frio que permitio el contacto, no puso resistencia, estaba muy ocupado viendo las estrellas, con una mirada desolada. Solamente ese infante, tendria el privilegio de verla.

- Duerme...-Orochimaru le miro, mas el peli-gris no se movio, permanecio inmovil,con los ojos cerrados- Se que solo finjes dormir. No te abandonare- Tales palabras parecieron surtir un efecto magico en el aludido, que al fin se relajo para despues, dormir profundamente.

"_Aunque pasen los años, yo aun seguia intentandolo..._

_Demostrar que era util..._

_Que mi inocencia habia muerto para algo."_

-Buenos dias, Orochimaru-sama. Que desea desayunar?-Acomodo sus lentes, haciendo que el brillo de estos no dejace apreciar sus ojos negros, mas grandes, mas maduros. Ya habia pasado el tiempo. Permanedio parado al lado de la cama donde reposaba su 'amo', esperando la orden

-Kabuto-kun...-le hizo un ademan, para que se acercara- Ka-Chan...- le susurro, como en secreto, con su rostro cerca del menor que comenzaba a sonrojarce, quitandole lentamente los lentes- hoy quiero un "Ka-chan" para desayunar...-Unio sus labios con los del mencionado el cual guardo sus ojos bajo las pupilas, dejandoce querer.

"_Inocencia Muerta,_

_Ya has cerrado la puerta_

_De la despedida eterna."_

Se abrazo al rey serpiente, acomodado su cabeza en el pecho de este, sintiendo su respiracion, oyendo sus agitados latidos.

-No estas algo 'viejo' para esto? No te vaya a dar un infarto por andar con la hormona alborotada como si fueses un crio de 15 años-sonrio burlon

-Si tanto te preocupa, me hubieras dicho que me detuviera, mas, que yo recuerde, hasta me pedias más...-exalo mientras sonreia de lado ligeramente. Solo a él le permitia hablarle asi, solo con él era, es y seria asi.

-Valio la pena...- aquellos ojos color amarillo, ojos de serpiente, le miraron algo confundidos.- El que se alla muerto... valio la pena...

"_Ya nunca vuelvas_

_Mi inocencia muerta."_

_----0----_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilogicas de AzkaChan:**

Se, tal vez nada que ver el poema con esta historia y esta historia con la seria, weno, yo soy feliz por que tube un review! Valgia, eres una santa, te voy a canonizar!... Despues de canonizar a Kadzuki y Ashley (no me olvido de ustedes! Sigan ese fic!) Lamento si los fics son muy cortos, o no son lo suficiente o tienen una ortografia terrible. No tengo un corrector. A quienes leen, mil gracias(y les agradesco mas los review)! Si alguien sabe que es eso que sale en los estados de los fics que se llama "hits", por favor digame. Muchas gracias por leer y por favor, dejenme un review, solo deben aplastarle al botoncito n.n OroxKabu FOREVER


End file.
